cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Europe
The Communist Party of Europe (CPE) is the ruling political party in the Union of European Socialist Republics. It emerged in 2015 as the United Democratic Workers Party of Europe. The party led the Revolution of 2015 (or November Revolution), which led to the establishment of a socialist state in Europe. The party was dissolved in 2020 at the end of the Euro-Wars to be succeeded to the Communist Party of Europe. For most of the history of Union of Europe, the Communist Party was virtually indistinguishable from the government, as it is generally the only political party tolerated by the government. Consequently, the history of the UESR and the CPE are deeply intertwined and overlapping. Membership Membership is provided by the State and is automatically given to adults after they turn 17 and receive Party ID cards. The membership may be canceled though, but Party benefits which is most of the social programs, are denied. Membership before 17 may be given, when a child is registered to the Youth Wing of the Communist Party of Europe. The CPE(YW) supports education, health services, and care services for the child, which is also most of the State benefits. Mikhailism says that the local Party chapter is to provide for the People in which the chapter serves, thus collecting funds from the State to provide and distribute among its members. This dictates that is necessary to be registered with the Party so citizens could continue to receive State funding. As such 98% of adults are registered with the CPE, while 85% of children are registered. Structure Main article: Organization of the Communist Party of Europe The governing body of the CPE is the Party Presidium which has a lower and an upper house, the Congress of Europe and the Supreme Soviet. Party Congresses would elect a Supreme Soviet, which also would elect a General Secretary. In theory, supreme power in the party was invested in the Party Congress. However, in practice the power structure became reversed and, particularly after the death of Mikhail, supreme power became the domain of the General Secretary. Reforms in the CPE to correct this problem have been attempted, but have been unsuccessful. The latest reform, the CPE Reform of 2045, has been introduced into the national Presidium but awaits a final vote. The organs of the Party, the various committees, were established by a vote in the party Presidium and officials appointed by the General Secretary. These various committees included the: Secretariat, Political Policy Council, Organization Council, Party Control Council, and Central Auditing Commission. History The United Left Party of the Union was established in 2008 as a union of Leftist parties holding seats in the parliament of the European Union. When the European Republic was established, new laws dictated that a union of Leftist parties were illegal as they posed a threat to the dominant Rightist parties and the Party for the United Europe. As such the Social Democratic Party and the European Republican Workers' Party was established. In 2014, in light of intolerable acts by the Republic, the Social Democratic Party split into two factions: The Social Democratic Party (Republic) and Social Democratic Party (Union). The Unionists believed in what would ultimately become the UESR, while the Republicans believed in preserving the Republic but establishing a Leftist rule. In 2015 the United Democratic Workers Party of Europe was established as the main political force behind the Revolution of 2015. It was later dissolved at the end of the Euro-Wars. In 2020, the UDWPE dissolved into the Communist Party of Europe Branches Each republic had its own republic-wide branch of the Communist Party of Europe. These parties had chapters affiliated to the CPE which provided all the social services, as such controlling local political affairs. Republic-wide polical affairs was in control of the Communist Party of Europe. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- bgcolor="#efefef" ! Republic ! Branch |- |- ||Greater German FSR||Kommunistische Partei vom Größeren Deutsch Hat Sozialistische Republik Vereinigt |- ||French FSR||Le Parti communiste du français A Fédéré la République socialiste |- ||Belorussian FSR||Коммунистическая партия белорусской Объединенной Социалистической Республики |- ||Iberian FSR||El Partido comunista de la República Federada ibera de socialista (Spanish)/Partido comunista do Iberian Federou República Socialista (Portuguese) |- ||Italian FSR||Il partito comunista del Federated italiano la Repubblica Socialista |- ||Czechoslovakian FSR||Komunistická strana of člen určitý Československo Spolkový Socialistický Republika |- ||Hungarian FSR||Kommunista Csapat -ból Magyar Államszövetségbe egyesített Szocialista Köztársaság |- ||Polish FSR||Komunistyczny Strona umowy od ten Polski Zjednoczyć się Socjalista Republika |- ||Greek FSR||κομμουνιστήs όμαδα του Ελληνικός ομοσπονδία σοσιαλιστήs επανεκδίδω |- ||Albanian FSR||Komuniste parti së nyje shquese Shqip Republika Bashkim |- ||Scandinavian FSR]|| Kommunisten Parti av det Nordisk Forbunds Sosiale Republikken (Norwegian)/Kommunisten Partiet om Nordisk Förbunds Socialist Republiken (Swedish) |- ||Baltic FSR||Коммунист Партия яние от грамматический определенный член Baltic Объединять Социалист Республика |- ||Finnish FSR||Kommunistinen Puolue -lta Finnish Federaatio Sosialisti Tasavalta |- ||Greater Romanian FSR||Partidul Comunist al Republicii Federale Socialiste România Mare} Organizations Telegraph (Party News Committee) The Party's newsletter and news provider. Bureau of State Education Center for all educational needs of the chapter. Schooling, social programing, and Party universities. Bureau of State Welfare Controls the distribution of wealth to Party members. Bureau of Industry Center for workers' demands, complaints, needs, job search, and job creation. The bureau also does company inquiries, audits, studies, and surveys. Bureau of Health Welfare To ensure a standard of all health services and to keep the standard of living and People's health to regulations set by the State. Bureau of Voter's Rights This bureau ensures that all members are given a chance to vote in the Party, and that the State is offering fair chances for citizens to vote and fairly. Bureau of State Governance As the ruling party, the CPE also must govern itself. This bureau is to root out corruption, abuse of power, and fair jurisdiction of authoritarian action. Bureau of Police Authority Keeps local town's police forces in check, free of corruption, and proper enforcement and funding. Committee on State Workers' Authority To keep all businesses up to standards and wants of the workers. Category:UESR Category:Communist Parties Category:Political parties